


"I haven’t even touched you and you’re already wet.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Naga, Trans Male Character, breeding talk, roleplaying, take tags seriously, things looking non-con but they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: An intrepid explorer has discovered the find of the century… along with the monster that’s guarding it. But there is more to this situation than it seems…
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"I haven’t even touched you and you’re already wet.”

The brave archeologist Yugi Mouto, explorer extortionate, entered the caves of Waset, a hidden sect that had been left to languish as a myth for so long, with few believing that it and its vast riches were a story. But he knew better. And he knew he would find it, or die trying.

He gazed around the cave, looking for any irregularities or odd formations.

He smirked. He moved quickly through the cavern, dodging the triggers to unseen traps and solving the puzzles littered throughout the cavern. Each obstacle he overcame made him surer of his path, of his conviction.

Soon he was in a room of gold, treasures and silken robes, fragrant oils, chairs piles high with soft pillows and all other sort of luxuries litter the room, each of them more valuable than the last.

And there it was. in the center of the room. The crown of Waset.

He goes over to the crown, reaching out to the items that he has spent years tracking… on for his hands to be caught in an invisible rope.

He goes to free his hand, knife ready to cut up the unseen restraint… only for it too to be caught.

He tries pulling, but that seems to have triggered a pully mechanism. He was up at least a meter by the time it stopped, his hands the only thing keeping him up.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” a smooth baritone voice rang out, a slithering sound echoing in the room as he sees the tail of a long snake below him, it’s black and gold strips contrasting with the stone floor.

He felt a hand on his face as he was turned, face to face with a handsome man, his eyes a hypnotic ruby red, the perfect compliment to his dark skin and high cheek bones.

“A little snack, wandering where it shouldn’t,” he hissed in amusement, his thin, snake-like tongue flickering through the air.

He felt the pressure from his hand decrease as he felt smooth, cool scales between his legs.

The seductive snake man gave a chuckle, “Well, might as well have a look at my little treat.”

He then started unbuttoning his cloths, first his top, then his shorts. He braces himself, expecting the snakeman to smooth over his top, or try to take off his undershirt, a prospect that he dreaded but would hopefully give him enough time to work of the rope, now that he was somewhat stable.

Instead he pulled off his shorts, underwear and all, leaving his most private areas exposed to the world… which was especially troubling as he saw those ruby red eyes light up at the _prospect_.

“Well, well, well, it seems like the gods favor me indeed, playing with his small, nubby cock, before sliding his finger back, back to _that_ place.

“No, no. Stop!”

Another chuckle, this time _right_ by his ear, a hand in front of his face as he bit his outer ear.

“Oh? But your body says differently. I haven’t even touched you and you’re already wet,” the snake-man purred, his fingers wet from their… _exploration._

“Tha- that’s not true. Not in the slightest. Not at-“

“Oh, please, your body’s _begging_ for a cock. Begging to be breed and filled and used to bring forth a new generation. And it just so happens to be breeding season…”

“NO, please don’t,” he pleaded, tears lining his eyes as the other plays with his inner walls, teasing in and out as he bucked his hips, trying to get him to stop.

And then he hit that spot. That sweet, _sweet_ spot that had him moaning, leaning onto those talented fingers and _melting_ into his arms.

“ _Aaahhhhaaaaa_ ~”

“Hmmm, it seems like you’re ready for the main event,” he whispered in his ear, before he felt the blunt edge of his cock at his entrance.

He moaned as he slowly swallowed it up, the full feeling in his lower region both being too much and not enough.

He bit into the man’s neck, moved his hands against his bonds, trying to ground himself as the other kept going in, until he felt scales on his butt.

The man then wrapped his arms around him, offering words of comfort as he adjusted to the thick cocks inside.

“ _Ahhhh, pleaseee~”_ he moaned wantonly.

“Please whattt?”

“Please move~” he begged, wanting _more_.

“Well, then. If you insist,” he said, before Yugi’s torso is wrapped around by the monster’s tail, who processes to pull him up and down, up and down, giving him the _friction_ and the _pressure_ that he so desires.

Yugi’s kind leaves him the longer it goes on, his body so _sensitive_ to each pull and push, the way the muscular tail around him makes him feel so helpless and yet so free, the cool scales made his own overheated body obvious… The way the serpent’s hands wander around his chest, pinching and groping and teasing touches all around… And the way his mouth keeps sucking on his neck, marking it with so many dark marks.

And then his _voice…_

“Look at you,” he hissed into his ear, his ear flickered by the bisected tongue, “Withering on my cocks, taking _everything_ in, with your body ready to be full of my kin, full of my seed…”

“No, no,” he weakly pleaded, trying to deny it, tried to convince his captor that he’s wrong.

But his body was more honest than his mind, milking him for all his worth, his hole sensitive and wet and needy for this foreign invader.

“Yessss, I can see it in your eyes, feel it in how you clamp onto me… you _want_ to be bred, to have _my_ child suckling from your teat, to abandon all your previous cares and just stay here, with me~ Forever,” he hissed as the monster looked into his eyes, drowning out more and more those nagging thoughts, those concerns and cares that the outside gives him.

He screamed, loud and long, as he was plundered with glee, his body being used as a cocksleeve, no, a brooding mare, by the monster in front of him, his extremities and torso bound by the beast’s own tail, so close to his release, the only response he can have to such a powerful, dangerous, intoxicati-

“Shut up!” an all-too familiar voice rang through the cave system. “Kisara and I are trying to sleep!”

He and Atem stopped, brought out of the mood by Seto _fucking_ Kaiba.

“Don’t be a fucking _buzz_ - _kill,_ you asshole,” he shouts back, Atem looking away in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he manages to say, a far different cry from the being he was portraying.

“No, don’t be,” he says, pulling the right rope that released his hands from their bonds, bringing Atem into his arms for a comforting hug, his dick still inside him, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

They spent a few moments cuddling, trying to assure the other, before Yugi gave his partner a wicked grin.

He then tighten his ass, forcing his walls to clamp down on the dick inside.

“Sooo, do you wanna continue, mister monster?” he teases.

Atem laughed, giving him a goofy grin.

“I swear, you’re insatiable.”

“Only for you,” he said with a peek, before moving up and down on his partner, Atem’s tail helping them along as they neared their climax. Well, Atem’s climax. He’s come at least a few times, both from Atem’s hand and the anticipation from the roleplay, solving all those traps, and feeling like an action star, only to have his glory taken away like that.

He’d have to ask where Atem found those ropes.

Speaking of Atem…

“Yugi,” he says breathlessly as he stills, his head in the crook of his nek as his cocks spitting inside him as he felt his insides flood with his partner’s cum.

“Atem,” he whines, his head besides Atem’s as he rides the latest waves, his own orgasm softer but still earth-shattering in its own right.

They stayed attached to each other, Atem lowering them to the ground as his tail coils away, leaving Atem as his only support as they lay on the ground, arms around each other as they bask in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm… how should I celebrate valentine’s day….
> 
> *writes OTP monster fucking with breeding/rape roleplay w/ trans lead*
> 
> …. Why, brain, why?


End file.
